<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere Along The Trail by FiveForFighting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723298">Somewhere Along The Trail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveForFighting/pseuds/FiveForFighting'>FiveForFighting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camping, Caring Hannibal Lecter, First Time, Foot Massage, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Tent Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveForFighting/pseuds/FiveForFighting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will decides to take a hiking weekend. Hannibal insists on coming. Will is surprised and unsure what to expect, but ends up grateful for the doctor's company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somewhere Along The Trail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will crawled into the tent and flopped onto the camping mattress with a groan. It had been a while since he’d spent a long weekend hiking and his body, especially his feet, had clearly aged and softened more than he thought. This was supposed to be a break but he had the distinct feeling he’d be returning to work even more tired than he left.</p><p>At the sound of Hannibal approaching outside, Will pushed himself up and kicked his boots off, pulling off his socks and tucking them inside before shoving them all to rest at the edge of the tent and laying back down. Hannibal would definitely not approve of dirty shoes on top of the sleeping bags. Will couldn’t entirely understand why Hannibal was here at all - the doctor had never struck him as the sort to enjoy trekking across a muddy, rocky trail in the middle of nowhere when he could be attending the opera or throwing one of his famous dinner parties. But Hannibal had insisted he wanted to see how Will chose to spend his free time, wanted to see Will ‘free from the chains of work’, and had claimed that he had been a gifted athlete in his youth and wished to rediscover what he was capable of. Despite being almost a decade older, Hannibal had certainly seemed to find the first day’s walking enjoyable and was showing no outward signs of the aches and fatigue Will was currently experiencing.</p><p>“Will?” Hannibal poked his head through the flaps of the tent. “I see you pitched the tent single-handedly. It seems an old dog never forgets it’s tricks”</p><p>He laughed as Will huffed indignantly, pushing himself up onto his elbows.</p><p>“Hey, less of the ‘old dog’ if you don’t mind. 15 years, on and off, hiking alone, and within hours you remind me why I don’t bring company.”</p><p>Despite his words, Will wasn’t truly annoyed and if he was being honest, he’d greatly enjoyed getting to see a more human side of the doctor. Away from the usual elegant surroundings of his office and home and out of his suits, Hannibal had seemed almost a different man. Will had never really thought about the impact Hannibal had had on his life, but in this relaxed setting, it was suddenly clear that he was probably the best friend Will had ever made.</p><p>The older man smiled as he moved into the tent, hanging a small camping lamp from the hook at the door before sitting cross-legged on the sleeping bag beside Will’s.</p><p>“I jest Will, I had merely noticed that you were the one complaining and hobbling for the last 5 kilometres”</p><p>“Hobbling?! I wasn’t - I haven’t been <em>hobbling</em>, Hannibal, my feet just ache. New boots and a long time since I last did this, you know. Anyway, aren’t you sore? You’re an even older dog than me, after all” he smirked, playfully returning the doctor’s quip.</p><p>“I feel fine. It may surprise you, Will, but I do like to get out of the office and keep myself in good shape.”</p><p>Will wasn’t going to admit it, but he had been very aware of Hannibal’s physique since he’d showed up that morning in cargo pants and a t-shirt that was just tight enough in all the right places across his chest and biceps. He hoped Hannibal couldn’t see the blush creeping up his cheeks.</p><p>He snapped back to attention when he felt something brush against his ankle, turning to see Hannibal placing his pillow over his lap, patting it with both hands.</p><p>“Come.”</p><p>“Huh? I - sorry, I drifted away for a second there.”</p><p>“Your feet. Put them here. I have a moisturising cream, I can give you a foot rub and you will be much more comfortable in the morning.”</p><p>Will snorted a laugh. “You have <em>cream</em>? Only you could bring foot cream on a hike”</p><p>Hannibal shrugged “I understand the importance of avoiding blisters and discomfort.” He patted the pillow again. “Now come, Will, give me your feet.”</p><p>Will couldn’t deny that a foot rub did sound good, so pushing aside the fact that this was an even stranger turn than he could have predicted from hiking with Hannibal, he did as he was asked and placed his feet in the older man’s lap.</p><p>Hannibal retrieved a small tube of moisturiser from his backpack and rubbed it between his hands before reaching down and taking Will’s left foot in his hands. He began with slow strokes from heel to toe, spreading the cream lightly over Will’s skin before applying more pressure, digging his thumbs into the arch of Will’s foot, the sensation at the fine point between pleasure and pain. Will couldn’t hold back a satisfied moan as Hannibal pressed over a particularly sore spot at the ball of his foot. He blushed again, well aware of how that must have sounded to Hannibal. Sure enough, the doctor’s lips quirked upwards as he pressed that spot again and Will let out a sigh.</p><p>“Is this pressure ok, Will?”</p><p>“S’perfect.” Will settled back against his pillow, closing his eyes feeling the tension in his foot drain as Hannibal worked, moving to slide his fingers between Will’s toes and squeeze gently before going back to the arch, pressing down and drawing out another moan before cupping Will’s heel with one hand, the other lightly working over his ankle. He rolled the joint gently, wincing as it clicked several times in quick succession, but Will only sighed and nodded for Hannibal to continue as the pressure eased. Hannibal repeated his work on the right foot, before placing a hand on each calf, squeezing along the muscles, and Will became suddenly aware of the effect Hannibal’s work was having on other parts of his body. He could only assume it was because it had been so long since anyone had given him such personal attention, but he was fast growing hard and prayed Hannibal was too focused on his feet to be aware of what was happening further up. With a deep breath, he forced his eyes open, heat rushing to his cheeks as he saw just how obvious the bulge in his pants was and realised that even in the dim light, there was no way Hannibal couldn’t have noticed.</p><p>He must have tensed, as Hannibal’s hands stilled and he looked up at Will, eyes stopping for a split second too long at his crotch before their eyes met.</p><p>“I - that was great Hannibal, really good, I, uh, sorry about…that” Will flustered, cringing as he waved a hand at his crotch, as if it hadn’t already drawn enough attention to itself. He hurriedly sat, folding his arms across his lap far too late yet still feeling he should at least try to cover his erection .</p><p>“There is nothing to be ashamed of Will, it is quite a common response to a massage, I have found.”</p><p>“You’ve found? Who else have you been massaging?” Will questioned, surprised at the jealous edge to his tone.</p><p>“No one. I was simply referring to my own experiences.”</p><p>“Oh.” Will was somehow settled by the doctor’s admission that he too had experienced unexpected arousal from an innocent massage. “I guess I should, uh, step outside and…cool off” he stammered, in disbelief that he was somehow still half hard despite the embarrassment he felt.</p><p>“I could also help you to relieve that tension. If you wish.”</p><p>Will almost had to pinch himself. His cock jumped at the suggestion in Hannibal's words. He let out a bark of laughter as he spoke.</p><p>“Am I dehydrated and delirious? Or did you really just offer to jerk me off?”</p><p>Hannibal frowned at Will’s response.</p><p>“You are not delirious Will. But I did not mean to cause offence. I overstepped, and I apologise.”</p><p>He turned as if to rise and leave the tent. Will reached forward and grabbed his wrist.</p><p>“No! No, I’m not offended. I'm...surprised, to say the least. But-" he drew in a deep breath, committing to admitting aloud the attraction he had only really become aware of over the last several hours yet knew without doubt was real. “Yes, Hannibal. I want you to take care of this”, he breathed, moving to place Hannibal's hand over his crotch. His cock instantly twitched and began to re-fill at the touch, even through the fabric. “Please” he rolled his hips as he spoke, just in case Hannibal had any doubts over how eager he was to continue.</p><p>Satisfied, Hannibal took Will’s feet in his hands again and placed them down on the mattress, one either side of his own legs, before moving to kneel between Will’s knees and hook his fingers into the younger man’s waistband. He flashed a grin that Will had never seen on him before, the angles of his face breathtaking in the lamplight as he tugged Will’s pants and boxers off his hips, letting his cock spring free. “Very well.”</p><p>Will gasped as Hannibal took him in his hand, fingers loosely circled around his shaft, the remaining moisturiser on his skin acting as lube as he began to stroke agonisingly slowly. Will squirmed beneath him, trying to fight the urge to buck his hips lest he appear as desperate as he felt. Above him, Hannibal increased his pace, squeezing lightly at the base and rubbing his thumb across the slit at every pass, the leaking precum adding to the slick sensation. Will couldn’t hold back a moan when the doctor lightly pinched the skin of his underside, not painful but thrilling in it’s risk, finally giving in and allowing his hips to arch up from the mattress.</p><p>Hannibal smirked above him as he stilled, hand cupped over Will’s tip, gently rocking his palm over the younger man’s most sensitive spot. “And this pressure, Will? Is it ok?”</p><p>Will thrust up again, beyond caring whether he appeared desperate. Hell, he’d beg if he needed to.</p><p>“More. Don’t stop. Oh God please don’t stop.”</p><p>“I have no plans for that, dear Will. How could I stop when you’re so beautiful here?”</p><p>Hannibal began to stroke him again, adding his second hand to cup Will’s balls, gently rolling them in his palm, surprising Will again by suddenly pressing his fingers againt his perineum.</p><p>“Ohhh fuck! So close, I’m so close, Hannibal”</p><p>Hannibal stilled, the hand that was still wrapped against Will’s shaft squeezing the base as the younger man clutched at the fabric of the sleeping bag beneath him. “Shhh Will, this is about your pleasure, you are permitted to come whenever you reach that point. Do not feel you need to hold back.”</p><p>Will hadn’t been aware he was waiting for permission, but the doctor’s words, along with a gentle tug to his balls, pulled him over the edge into ecstasy. He thrashed against the sleeping bag, hips bucking out of his control as he came calling Hannibal’s name, covering both his own stomach and the older man’s hand with his seed. A few final strokes to Will’s over sensitive skin, and Hannibal finally released his grip, sitting back on his heels as Will’s eyes fluttered open, cheeks flushed and a wide, satisfied smile on his face.</p><p>“That was…that was something else, Hannibal. Hell, where did you even learn that?”</p><p>Hannibal merely smiled as he reached for a tissue to wipe his hands and Will’s stomach.</p><p>“It is not important how I know, Will, as long as you are satisfied and relieved of your earlier tension.”</p><p>Will chuckled as he responded. “You could say that. I’m definitely satisfied.”</p><p>Propping himself up on his elbows, he spotted the prominent bulge now visible in Hannibal’s pants. Laughing, he inclined his head towards it. “Looks like you pitched a tent today too.”</p><p>“Will!” Hannibal’s face lit up as it had earlier. “That is a terrible line. But it does seem our activities have had quite the effect on me, you are right.”</p><p>The younger man sat, moving to reach towards Hannibal, intending to return the favour. The doctor caught his hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to Will’s knuckles.</p><p>“Not tonight, Will. You should sleep while you are at your most relaxed. I will take care of this.” At Will’s pout, he smiled and spoke again. “But I must warn you, I feel that a full day’s hike tomorrow may cause me to feel my age at last, and I may be in need of a massage myself.”</p><p>Will grinned up at the man who 12 hours ago was merely a friend, and knew that things would never go back to how they had been before.</p><p>“I’d be happy to oblige. You know, bringing you on this trip might just be my best decision after all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, this came together far quicker than I expected! Apart from a drabble posted earlier, this is my first 'real' fic with these two. I hope I managed to find and keep realistic voices for them but apologies if they slip a little out of character in places, my fic skills are still a little rusty. Any feedback gratefully received and appreciated! Please do let me know if I should write more for these two as I already have a couple of ideas forming in my mind.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>